Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by Ode-chan
Summary: - No volveré a irme como antes. No voy a dejar esta cama jamás - al oirte decir eso una esperanza de tenerte para siempre nacio en mi, pero entonces recorde si ya fuiste capaz de abandonarme a pesar de nuestra promesa, porque no lo harias de nuevo.


_Este fic está escrito tipo POV's intercalado, es la primera vez que lo hago así que espero les agrade como está estructurado, no identifique quien dice que porque creo que es bastante fácil identificarlo. Enjoy it. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Soi-chan ni Yoruichi-sama son mías si no de Tite Kubo… ⌐_⌐_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never Gonna Leave This Bed<strong>_

_by Ode chan_

La noche cubre una vez más el Seireitei y yo vuelvo caer en el mismo juego. No entiendo como después de más de un siglo sigas teniendo la misma influencia sobre mí. Me traicionaste, me abandonaste, rompiste nuestra promesa y con ella mi alma, sin embargo aun así no tengo fuerzas para resistirme a ti. ¿A caso merecía todo eso? Cuando te fuiste hiciste salir lo peor de mí, un siglo después regresas y haces que me dé cuenta que ese carácter por el que todos me temen, es solo una máscara con la cual me protegía para no volver a ser herida. A pesar de todo eso es increíble que aún me siga comportando como una adolescente cuando estoy cerca de ti y más todavía que después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras desde que regresaste, me sigas poniendo tan nerviosa como la primera vez.

Debería parar todo esto, lo sé, no puedo continuar con una situación que noche tras noche se repite a pesar que cada mañana juro que la próxima vez voy a ser más fuerte que esto que siento. Cada vez que despierto, descubro que no estas y el temor de que decidas no regresar revive los peores recuerdos de nuestro pasado.

Volteo hacia el lado, aun estas ahí, descansando como siempre luego de otro de nuestros intensos encuentros. Sé que no será por mucho. El tiempo sigue corriendo. Pronto amanecerá pero antes de que eso pase, tú ya te abras ido.

Siento que te mueves entre sueños, estas a punto de despertarte. Así que como cada noche que pasamos juntas, cierro los ojos y finjo estar durmiendo hasta que el cansancio verdaderamente me vence.

* * *

><p>Abro los ojos e instintivamente recorro la habitación con la mirada, siempre termina hecha un desastre con cada uno de nuestros encuentros. Si en las batallas somos implacables en la cama lo somos aún más. Levantándome lentamente busco mi ropa y me preparo para regresar al mundo humano, aunque en realidad no quiero ni tengo deseos de hacerlo. Aun así hay algo en mí que me dice que debo hacerlo. La razón no la conozco, debe de ser miedo, miedo de herirte de nuevo.<p>

Hoy más que nunca no quiero dejar este lugar.

Me distraigo un momento apreciando tu rostro relajado mientras "duermes", aunque sé que estas despierta, siempre lo estás, mas no sé porque nunca me has detenido. En este momento, más que nunca, necesito de tu ayuda ¿Por qué no me quieres ayudar?

Hoy el deseo es más fuerte y no quiero dejar este lugar.

Esta vez me resisto a mis miedos y vuelo de nuevo a acostarme a tu lado, me acerco lentamente a tu oído y susurro.

_**- ¿Aun confías en mí? -**_

* * *

><p>Hoy te has tardado más de lo habitual, ¿por qué aún estás aquí? Percibo tu mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo como si analizaras la situación. De repente siento tu peso de nuevo en la cama, te acercas hacia mí y me susurras al oí comprendo porque lo haces pero he de decir que es muy buena pregunta. Sé que me dije a mi misma que te "perdone" por haberme abandonado, pero, ¿confió totalmente en ti como antes? Realmente no lo sé.<p>

Hago una pequeña pausa, tu ni siquiera abres lo ojos. ¿Qué estarás pensando mi pequeña avispa? Te beso en los labios provocando que finalmente abras los ojos sonrojada como siempre, adoro la inocencia que aún queda en ti. Entonces continuo hablando, no tengo tiempo para arrepentirme.

_**- No volveré a irme como antes. No voy a dejar esta cama jamás -**_

* * *

><p>Entonces me besas, no era algo que esperaba, por eso no puede evitar que apareciera un sonrojo mientras abría lo ojos, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba. Para mi sorpresa, continuas hablando. Al oír tus palabras, la llama de esperanza que albergaba en mi interior, creció, estaba a punto de abrazarte y entregarte todo de nuevo, cuando una ráfaga de razonamiento y tristeza apago mi esperanza. Esto es obra de Suzumebachi, pensé al instante, pero esta vez no puedo ignorar su intromisión, mi zanpakutō tiene mucha razón. Si fue ella fue capaz de abandonarme una vez a pesar de la promesa que nos habíamos hecho, que me hace pensar que no será capaz de hacerlo una segunda o hasta una tercera vez.<p>

Me incorporo en la misma cama quedando sentada una frente a ella.

_**- ¡No! -**_ hago una antes de terminar la frase, me miras un tanto desconcertada, eso hace que valla perdiendo la confianza, el solo estar cerca de ti es mi perdición. Así que me pongo de pie, cojo el haori que me identifica como capitana del segundo escuadro para reafirmar mi posición y cubrir mi desnudez _**- Las cosas entre nosotras no funcionarían, jamás serán como lo eran antes, prefiero que te vayas ahora, Shihōin Yoruichi. Y si es posible prefiero que no volvamos a encontrarnos nunca más –**_

* * *

><p>Reaccionas de una manera que no esperaba, inclusive me llamaste por mi nombre completo, pero gracias a eso me ayudaste entender una cosa. Esa sensación que me alejaba cada noche de ti no era mi miedo, si no el tuyo. A pesar de que no decías una sola palabra yo podía sentirlo, era por eso que me iba sin decir una palabra y regresaba de la misma manera. Y dices que lo nuestro no funcionara, desde la primera vez que me fije en ti, supe que sería imposible alejarme de ti. No se cómo lo hice la primera vez pero estoy segura que no soy capaz de volverlo hacerlo jamás. Tú y yo fuimos hechas para estar juntas, puede que haya habido un error al hacernos las dos chicas, pero ni creas que eso me va a detener. <em><strong>– Lamento decirte Soi Fong, que estas equivocada, lo de nosotras es mucho más que perfecto – <strong>_al terminar mis palabras me cruzo de brazos a esperar alguna reacción en ti, porque yo por mi parte no tengo intenciones de irme de aquí.

* * *

><p>¿Porque demonios no te has ido? Sigues ahí de pie sin moverte, diciendo que lo que nosotras tenemos es perfecto, no sé qué le ves de perfecto a este desastre que tenemos por relación, después de todo las dos somos chicas.<p>

Recuerdo que yo vivía apegada a las reglas mientras que tú siempre terminabas haciendo las cosas a tu manera y me arrastrabas contigo del mismo modo que lo haces ahora. Te miro directo a los ojos esperando alguna otra reacción en ti, pero tú sigue ahí con esa sonrisa arrogante que utilizas para burlar a tus enemigos, esa sonrisa que te hace ver terriblemente atractiva. No hay duda de que eres letal para mí y no puedo evitar sonrojarme por ciertos pensamientos impropios que se acaban de formar en mi imaginación.

Volviendo a la realidad te veo caminar hacia mí rodeando la cama que nos separaba y unas ganas de llorar me invaden de repente, pero no puedo dejar las lágrimas escapar. No voy a mostrarme tan débil como lo hice al final de nuestra pelea durante la invasión de los ryoka.

* * *

><p>Estas a la expectativa de mi próximo movimiento lo sé, en estos momentos me vez como otro enemigo a derrotar conozco esa mirada en ti y se cómo contrarrestarla. Te sonrío como lo hago con la mayoría de mis enemigos para enojarlos, sabiendo que eso causa un efecto diferente en ti. Al instante veo que te sonrojas, logre mi cometido. Entonces camino hasta llegar a tu lado, cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca puedo notar una tristeza que opaca tu brillo de tus ojos metálicos, sé que estas aguantando tus ganas de llorar. La razón no la sé pero si puedo hacer algo para remediarlo. Con mi mano derecha en tu barbilla, te obligo a levantar el rostro para que me mires directo a los ojos y entiendas la sinceridad de mis próximas palabras<em><strong>.<strong>_

_**- No tienes por qué contener tus lágrimas frente a mí, Soi, te conozco demasiado como para que te hagas la fuerte delante mí – **_hago una pequeña pausa y respiro profundo _**- Reconozco que soy la causante de tu estado y por esa misma razón no voy a permitir que eso ocurra de nuevo jamás. Ya decidí quedarme y aunque esta vez seas tú la que me pides que me marche, a estas alturas deberías saber que Shihōin Yoruichi siempre termina haciendo lo que le venga en gana. Porque la relación entre nosotras va más allá de una alumna y su maestra. Y la decisión de estar juntas va más allá de una promesa. Por tal razón solo me resta decirte que Te Amo - **_finalizo con las dos palabras más importantes dirigidas hacia ella, para luego inclinarme porque necesitaba besar, necesitaba saber lo que piensa. No tardo nada en corresponder el beso, esta vez fue uno bastante húmedo debido a las lágrimas que al fin había dejado correr por las mejillas. No sabía si eran por la tristeza de hace un momento o por la felicidad que estoy segura que tiene ahora, pero no me importa era la única manera de limpiar nuestro pasado.

Vamos retrocediendo hasta que caemos de vuelta a la cama, vas a ser mía por segunda vez en esta noche, sin embargo sé que tendrá mucho más significado que las otras veces, tanto para mí como para ti y me asegurare de que te des cuenta de ese hecho. Una última sonrisa seductora mientras te miro directo a los ojos, los cuales ahora reflejan lujuria, deseo pero más que nada amor, así que sin necesidad de mediar más palabras me pierdo de nuevo sobre tu cuerpo.

* * *

><p>No me esperaba ninguna de sus palabras, pero sus ojos claramente decían que no eran inventadas. Ella acaba decir que me amaba, a pesar de lo que yo creía, ella ha admitido que me ama. No es necesario seguir con mis miedos. Siento sus labios sobre los míos, no me ha dado tiempo de decir ni una palabra, mis lágrimas automáticamente empiezan a caer por mi rostro, son una mezcla de emociones que no puedo comprender, pero no tienen importancia mientras que con ellas se limpie todo mi dolor. Aun no le he dicho que la amo, así que dejare que mis acciones se lo hagan saber.<p>

Antes de que me dé cuenta caemos de vuelta en la cama, nunca había deseado tanto entregarme a ti. Sé que esta vez no será como antes y eso aumenta las expectativas en cada uno de tus avances. Te detienes un instante sonriéndome seductoramente, avivando la llama del deseo dentro de mí, no tardaste ni en un segundo en darte cuenta.

"_Oh…Santo…Cielo" _un gemido que sale de mi boca acompaña mis entrecortados pensamientos. Definitivamente yo tampoco quiero dejar esta cama jamas.

* * *

><p><em>#justsaying<em>

_Primero que todo debo decir que no soy muy amante de escribir drama, angust, hurt/confort y cosas así, yo soy más romance o comedia/romance. Esta vez tuve que hacer una de las tantas excepciones que hago en la vida, porque desde que vi un AMV Yorusoi con la canción de __**Never Gonna Leave This Bed**__ de __**Marron 5 **__me__dije: "tengo que hacer una one-shot con esa canción" y eso que acaban de leer fue el resultado. _

_Ahora bien, puede que esta vez las chicas hayan sido un poco OOC algunos/as de ustedes (incluyéndome), trate de no alejarme mucho de su esencia pero aun así digamos que tengo una justificación para eso. En cuanto la actitud de Soi la escribí tomando en cuenta el punto de quiebre que tuvo durante la pelea entre ella y Yoruichi, donde al final de la pelea demuestra la fragilidad de sus emociones en relación con la partida de su maestra. Por otro lado, en la actitud de Yoruichi también tome en cuenta esa pelea, específicamente la expresión de su rostro cuando oyó el reclamo de Soi acompañado por las lágrimas que esta derramaba. Me dio la impresión que a pesar de la actitud despreocupada que presenta la mayoría del tiempo ella piensa en la consecuencia de sus actos, además de un arrepentimiento por dejar a Soi-chan. _

_Ok. Ya me callo a veces hablo más de lo que escribo…XD…Espero sus reviews… Perdon por cualquier falta ortográfica, por mas que lo relea una cosa siempre tiene algo...Nos vemos próximamente con otra fabulosa idea que se me ocurrió mientras releía unos capítulos del manga…;-)_


End file.
